Krisan
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: DRABBLE. Hari ini adalah hari yang aneh. Selama tiga hari ini Karin selalu menemukan setangkai bunga krisan tergeletak tak berdaya di samping bantalnya. Apa makna dari semua ini? Friendship/SasuKarin. Wanna rnr? :D DLDR!


_Hari ini hari yang aneh_.

Karin terus merapalkan perkataan itu dalam batinnya.

"Aneh," ucapnya ambigu. Mata bermanik _ruby _milik gadis belia itu menatap kosong bentangan cakrawala biru tua yang bertabur sejuta bintang. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung bukan kepalang. Bibir ranumnya tak henti menggumamkan apa yang ada dalam nalarnya.

"Aneh, eh? Apanya yang aneh?"

Pemuda bergigi hiu di samping Karin itu kemudian memicingkan iris _violet_-nya, membuat sang gadis bersurai merah tersentak pelan. Ia menatap tajam sang pemilik _violet _seraya menggertakkan gigi serinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Hanya kalimat ketus itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya, membuat sang lawan bicara tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Ahahaha! Hentikkan paradigma anehmu itu, Karin! Tidak ada yang aneh di hari ini," kelit Suigetsu ―pemuda bergigi hiu dan berpupil _violet _itu seraya memegangi perutnya ―yang kemudian langsung dihadiahi oleh sikutan manis sang gadis.

Ia ―Karin sama sekali tak merespon argumen Suigetsu ―yang menurutnya adalah sebuah omong kosong. Pupil merah di balik bingkai kacamata hitam miliknya itu bersikukuh menerawang langit malam seraya merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapu permukaan kulit halusnya.

'_Suigetsu sama sekali tidak mengerti ―dan tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang kualami hari ini. Aku yakin itu,' _batin Karin ―mengutuki pemuda _innocent _di sebelahnya itu tanpa ampun.

Hari ini hari yang aneh baginya. Benar-benar aneh.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™ proudly presents  
>a 2012 Naruto FanFiction<strong>

**Krisan**

**Summary: **_DRABBLE. Hari ini adalah hari yang aneh. Selama tiga hari ini Karin selalu menemukan setangkai bunga krisan tergeletak tak berdaya di samping bantalnya. Apa makna dari semua ini? Friendship/SasuKarin. Wanna rnr? :D DLDR!_

**Warning: DRABBLE, Canon, AT, no pair, friendship, feel gak ngena, dan kejelekan lainyaaa :P *dor***

**Naruto isn't mine. I don't own him cause I'm not his mother(?)  
>Guys, I've warned you. You'd better go away from this page if you don't like it. Deal?<strong>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari yang aneh.<p>

Semua orang pasti sudah tahu ―dan mereka harus tahu, bahwasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda yang dingin, angkuh, dan arogan. Karin tahu semua itu. Dan Karin sudah terbiasa hidup ―selama hampir dua tahun bersama sifat-sifat buruk _boss-_nya. Ia tidak pernah kapok akan hal itu.

Mereka ―ketiga anggota tim Taka, tahu bahwasanya seorang Karin adalah gadis biasa yang tak memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang. Mereka tahu, Karin sangat-sangat ―dan beribu sangat lainnya mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati ―namun sang bocah Uchiha tak pernah, atau bahkan sama sekali tak pernah memedulikan apa yang selama ini Karin berikan padanya.

Gengsi dan harga dirinya sangat tinggi. Selama ini dirinya hanya bisa berkecimpung di dalam gelimang arogansi. Tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memikirkan isi hatinya ―karena kini benda itu sudah 'dibutakan' oleh luapan emosi.

Namun, hari ini ia menunjukkan sedikit perubahan eksistensi―

―ah, tidak. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang aneh. Mungkin hanya itu faktor yang membuatnya berubah. Sisi gelapnya kini diterangi oleh setitik lentera cahaya mata hati. ―dan itulah yang membuat Karin menganggap hari ini adalah hari yang aneh.

Adalah suatu ketidak laziman bagi Karin saat dirinya menemukan setangkai bunga krisan ―agak layu yang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang ―di samping bantal kumalnya hari ini ―salah, maksudnya tadi pagi. Setelah ia terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Bunga itu terlihat seperti tengah meronta, meminta bantuannya untuk mengusir rasa dahaga yang –seolah menggelayuti 'tenggorokan' bunga tersebut. Sedangkan pada saat itu, Karin hanya bisa menatapnya iba. Tangan rampingnya meraih sang bunga yang masih belum 'siuman' dengan waspada.

Gadis itu mengendus sebuah bau _familiar _yang menempel di tangkai rapuh itu.

"I-ini … seperti _déjà vu_ …."

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari yang aneh.<p>

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Karin terbangun dan kembali menemukan setangkai bunga yang sama di samping bantalnya. Ia menatap ke arah meja kayu kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya, tempat bunga krisan yang kemarin ditemukannya ―dan bunga itu tengah asyik merendam sebagian tubuhnya dengan air segar.

"Lagi? Dan … baunya sama seperti yang kemarin," gumam Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bingung.

Gadis itu benar-benar diliputi rasa kebingungan yang nyaris membuatnya frustasi. Namun ia tidak ambil peduli, dan menyimpan bunga krisan ke dua di tempat yang sama ―dalam vas kaca berisi mata air yang mengalir.

Sejujurnya Karin tak pernah tahu siapakah gerangan yang memberikannya setangkai bunga krisan di pagi hari. Tak ada siapapun yang tahu, setelah dirinya menanyakan hal itu kepada semua rekan-rekan setimnya. Lalu ulah siapa ini?

"Itu fatamorgana," tukas Suigetsu seraya tertawa mengejek. Karin mendecih.

Ia tak pernah tahu mengapa pemuda bergigi hiu ―yang lagi-lagi berada di hadapannya ini selalu saja tidak pernah serius diajak berdiskusi. Karin kesal, mengapa Sasuke harus merekrut si Suigetsu ini menjadi anak buahnya di tim Taka ―yang semula bernama tim Hebi ini.

"Tidak mungkin ini fatamorgana kalau kau juga bisa melihatnya langsung dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, tolol!" ketus Karin penuh emosi. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan vas bunga mungil berwarna _aqua _yang berisikan dua tangkai bunga krisan ―yang dua hari belakangan ini ditemukannya di sebelah bantal dengan kondisi yang sedikit kritis.

"Sungguh, Suigetsu! Ini realita, bukan fantasia belaka!"

Karin tetap meneguhkan argumentasinya. Suigetsu memutar bola matanya bosan, ia hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas.

"Suigetsu, tolong aku! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padaku," mohon Karin pada Suigetsu dengan nada memelas. Ia meringis.

Tunggu. Tadi gadis itu memohon padanya?

Kali ini, giliran Suigetsu yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Pemuda berambut sebahu itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Waduh, kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu ―dan, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti _floriografi_ …" papar Suigetsu. "―hei, kau belum mengintimidasi ketua kita, si Sasuke itu, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

Karin sedikit tertegun mendengar pernyataan Suigetsu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, si gigi hiu itu memang benar. Hanya Sasuke yang sama sekali belum ia interogasi hari ini. Sedangkan Juugo dan Suigetsu sudah.

Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Bagi Karin, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat irasional jika pelaku yang memberinya bunga krisan di setiap pagi itu adalah si pangeran es, Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula mana sudi Sasuke memberikan setangkai bunga yang terburuk sekalipun padanya? _Toh _Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Karin selama ini. Mungkin _chakra _unik gadis itu hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya?

Entah kenapa, Karin menjadi agak pesimis. Ia menekuk wajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin dia yang memberikannya padaku. Kalau benar, mungkin kiamat sudah dekat …" desah Karin sarkastik. Suigetsu cengengesan seraya mengelus-elus punggung _teman_-nya itu dengan perlahan.

"Tapi kau perlu mengantisipasinya, kawan …." Hiburnya.

Eh? Kawan? Tumben sekali.

"Akan kucoba … semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk bagiku,"

"Ahahaha! Hiperbola sekali kau ini ―ARRGH! Aish, sialan kau kacamata! Berani-beraninya menendang 'anu'ku!"

"Diam atau kutambah rasa sakitmu?"

"E-eehh …"

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari yang sangat aneh.<p>

Karin kembali menemukan setangkai bunga krisan ―untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan kali ini bunga tersebut terselip di bawah bantalnya.

Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Di hadapannya kini sudah terkumpul tiga tangkai bunga krisan yang tengah 'melepas rindu' mereka dalam vas berwarna _aqua _itu. Ia semakin curiga. Jangan-jangan dalang di balik semua ini adalah …

"Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin Sasuke!"

Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh sosok 'gaib' yang selama ini setia mengiriminya bunga krisan. Memang, dari kemarin, satu-satunya orang yang belum diinterogasinya hanyalah Sasuke. Namun rasanya tak mungkin pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu melakukan hal di luar karakternya.

Karin memang memiliki keahlian di bidang deteksi. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda …

"Bunga ini aneh! Walaupun tangkainya sudah layu digenggam oleh tangan seseorang, baunya tetap samar!" geramnya.

Karin menghela napas panjangnya. _Well, it's enough. _Tidak ada gunanya menebak-nebak satu perkara aneh sampai frustasi seperti ini. Lebih baik terima saja apa yang diberikannya. _But perhaps, it's not a good idea_. Menyerah salah, menyelidiki terus juga salah. Dan Karinpun merasa dilema saat ini juga.

"Ah, sudahlah. Terima sa―"

.

.

.

"Kau suka bunga krisannya?"

Sebuah suara _baritone _yang tak asing di telinga Karin mengacaukan pikirannya. Refleks gadis berambut merah panjang itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tegak di ambang pintu kamar.

―TUNGGU! Sasuke―?

Kali ini Karin benar-benar tercengang. Dugaan Suigetsu benar. Prediksinya meleset. Sasuke! Sasuke ―ya, pemuda angkuh nan dingin itu … memberikan **TIGA TANGKAI BUNGA KRISAN **padanya? Apa artinya? Ayolah, Karin tak begitu mengerti bahasa bunga.

"S-Sasuke? Kau …" suaranya tersendat. Karin berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Karin. Tangan kanannya meraih salah satu dari bunga krisan yang berada dalam _vas _mungil itu. Dan entah kenapa, Karin merasakan 'sesuatu' yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Bunga krisan adalah tanda persahabatan," gumam Sasuke datar.

Karin kembali tersentak setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut. Sorotan _onyx _kelam milik bocah Uchiha itu menyiratkan sebuah sinar ketulusan dan keseriusan.

Apa katanya tadi?

―persahabatan?

Persahabatan?

Sebening air mata haru meluncur dari pelupuk mata Karin. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau sosok tak acuh yang selama ini bersikap angkuh padanya itu ―ternyata menganggapnya sahabat.

"Ka-kau … menganggapku … s-sahabat …?" tanya Karin dengan suara tersendat, berusaha menahan isakan harunya ―hanya untuk meyakinkan keseriusan Sasuke yang ternyata selama ini menganggapnya sebagai 'sahabat'. Ini … seperti mimpi indah yang kenyataan, bukan?

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, membiarkan gadis berambut merah di belakangnya itu terisak haru. Seulas senyuman tipis terpeta di wajah angkuh namun 'manis'nya itu. Ia berbalik, menatap lurus sosok Karin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn … menurutmu? Aku ini menganggap dirimu apa?"

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Karin merasa sangat bahagia mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Yah … setidaknya Karin sudah sangat bersyukur karena ternyata Sasuke sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, walaupun yang ia harapkan adalah sesuatu yang lebih ―_yeah, I think you know what I mean. _

Tapi setidaknya, Karin sangat sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

**Bunga krisan, bermakna persahabatan.**

* * *

><p><strong>~owari~<strong>

Yosh! XD selesaaai~! o/ gomen kalo feelnya sama sekali nggak kerasa maupun ada kesamaan ide cerita sama fic lain ;w; tapi jujur lho … ini Chill sendiri yang ngarang. Abisnya Chill gak suka banget sama Sasuke yang gak acuh sama Karin, apalagi pas yang vs Danzou itu t(-_-t) Chill bener-bener kesel sama SasuKarin yang kisah persahabatannya ngenes :( tapi tapii, Chill tahu arti bunga krisan itu dari mbah gugel lho XDDD *gak nanya*

Oke, lupakan curcol Chill di atas! xDD maaf kalau perkataan Chill selalu terkesan nyolot dan belagu, Chill masih sangat sangat newbie di sini. Maaaf banget kalo ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan X( Chill harap kalian, para senpai mau memakluminya.

Akhir kata, _mind to leave any feedback? :3_

.

**5****th**** January 2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


End file.
